


Hamilton One Shot Trash

by Delightful_Melodies



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_Melodies/pseuds/Delightful_Melodies
Summary: Hello there!This is very simpleI have a list of promptsYou comment a prompt number with a ship (and au if you want)And I’ll create a one shot with said prompt!





	1. Chapter 1

I get my prompts from @the-moon-dust-writing on tumblr!

1\. "Just to let you know, I may, or may have not, poisoned the right cup." 

2\. "Why are you wearing that? We are at a wedding!" 

3\. "Look, can you just tell me what is going on?" 

4\. "When the rain came pouring down, all of my emotions came pouring out of my eyes. The thunder was my fists pounding against the wall and the wind was my screams. The storm raged on, as did I, for neither of us knew how to stop, and there was no sign of sunshine." 

5\. "Look at this though! Isn't this cute?" 

6\. "Please, just, stop talking before you get us into more trouble."

7\. "Dude, what the hell?" 

8\. "Just because I am hardcore doesn't mean I don't appreciate kittens." 

9\. "I was never one to follow the rules." 

10\. "Wanna start a bar fight? I'm bored." 

11\. "This is where you live? Huh, I was expecting something... Different." 

12\. "Take this, you'll need it on your journey that awaits you."

13\. "Okay then, humor me. Why should I?" 

14\. "For one person to do all of that is inhumane, however, if I helped you, then-." 

15\. "You are not good at this, are you?"

16\. "Wait, no, I can't do that, I took care of their gold fish, we have a bond." 

17\. "We did what we had to. No matter what it took." 

18\. "Dancing? In front of people? Me? No." 

19\. "Wow, you're really tall. I'm not. Wanna be friends?"

20\. "I would say key their car, but that isn't legal, so don't so that. I dunno? Steal one of their garden ornaments?" 

21\. "You're crazy. I like you. Want to join us?"

22\. "Then take it, take all of it. I don't care anymore. You want it? Take it." 

23\. "We weren't suppose to burn down the building!" 

24\. "Put on your seat belt, we are going for a ride." 

25\. "You need to learn to stand up for yourself. Here, I'll give you lesson one. Here's what you do, you stick up the middle finger at people you don't like and then-."

Like I said before

Comment a number and a ship and I shall try my best!

If you'd like a specific AU, just mention it in a comment


	2. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy might be forgotten, and not the favorite sister, but one certain person always notices her

Modern au

Prompted 24. "Put on your seat belt, we are going for a ride."

Peggy was thoroughly enjoying herself throughout the wedding. She got ready with all of her sisters, helped Eliza look absolutely gorgeous, and she got to walk down the aisle with the "delicious french man", Lafayette! This night wasn't anything but perfect. Her sisters wedding was as amazing and beautiful as the bride herself.

She bite down on her bottom lip, smiling like a dork, as she gently shook the thoughts away to chant along with Angelica's speech.

"To the Bride!" She yelled, raising her glass of champagne in the air, toasting to Eliza. Eliza was flustered from all of the attention she was getting. Giggling, she hid her face in Alexander's shoulder. They were made for each other!

"To the Revolution!!"

Peggy looked at her oldest sister, her dear Angelica. As she said the faithful words

"May you always be satisfied."

There was pain and regret in Angelica's eyes, nothing more, nothing less. Peggy Schuyler might get forgotten and left out sometimes, but she always knew exactly what her sisters were thinking and feeling. She gasp quietly at the realization, covering her mouth. Peggy looked at Angelica with pity, knowing that Angelica won't look back at her.

Eliza was the happiest woman in the world right now

While Angelica was the saddest woman in the world right now.

Peggy couldn't stand to watch Angelica's tears of sadness be mistaken as tears of happiness through the rest of the toast. She was already in the back of the room, it wouldn't be that hard to sneak out. She goes unnoticed all the time, what's different this time? Peggy quietly slipped out the door of the reception hall as cries of joy and clapping rang through it. Peggy shut the door, muffling the noises.

 

She was welcomed by the cool, crisp, winter air. Shivering, she rubbed her exposed forearms. Peggy walked down the small steps of the reception hall and leaned on the cold hard wall.

Sighing, Peggy closed her eyes and let the back of her head hit the wall. Angelica just ruined her life, and Eliza just started her new one. What a 'great night'.

She opened her eyes to the sound of snickering and footsteps. She lifted her head up to spot three men, walking towards her. They were scrawny and wearing torn and stained clothing. They looked at her like she was a four course meal. This night just keeps getting better and better!

"Hey now, what is a delicate little thing doing out here all by yourself?" One of them spoke up to her. He had the voice of a smoker, and Peggy could smell him from where she stood.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. Standing up straight, she looked at him in the eye, not feeling the slightest bit threatened.

"Listen boys, I appreciate the effort, but I'm not really looking for any company at the moment. Now if you could keep on walking, that'd be great."She shooed then off with her hand before crossing them over her chest. She was not dealing with douchebags tonight.

"Aw, cmon now, you don't have to act like that." The middle one said, reaching to grab Peggy's wrist.

She wasn't fast enough and he got a tight grip onto her arm, pulling her away from the wall.

"Hey Jackass! I said n-" she was cut off to the reception hall door opening, and a sweet french accent flooding her senses.

"Ah! I am very sorry, mon amour! I was grabbing my jacket!" Lafayette closed the door behind him as he rushed to Peggy's side.

While men were distracted by the tall, foreign man, Peggy ripped her wrist out of his grasp, instantly taking ahold of Lafayette's arm. Just like they did walking down the aisle.

"Do we 'ave a problem here, gentlemen?" Lafayette asked in a stern, deep voice, glaring down at the men.

They stared at the Frenchman in awe, Lafayette towering over them. They stumbled over their words

"N-no no sir, not at all!" The middle one exclaimed, putting his hands out in defense.

"Then I suggest you start walking before we have one." Lafayette growled down at them, with a gaze of pure hatred.

All three of them instantly turn and walked away as fast as they can, eventually breaking into a sprint until they turned a corner.

Laf let it a breath he didn't know he was holding, and smile down sweetly at Peggy

"Did they hurt you, mon amour?"

Peggy was still shocked as she looked up at Laf in awe of what just happened. She came back to her senses and shook her head furiously.

"No no, I'm fine!" She stammered, blushing lightly. She turned her gaze down, groaning internally.

Lafayette laughed lightly, as he let go of Peggy's arm to drape his suit jacket over her shoulders.

"It's very cold out, you shouldn't be out here!" He scolded her, taking her arm in his once again

Peggy giggled, using her free hand to hold onto the jacket. It smelled of his cologne and hair spray.

"Now come with me" Laf sighed, leading her down the sidewalk away from the reception hall.

Peggy looked back at the hall confused, then up to him again. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

Laf kept his head straight but looked down at her "You will see, mon amour. Let's just say we are getting some air." He answered.

Peggy sighed, and held onto Lafayette's arm tighter. He felt this, and smiled to himself.

They rounded the corner to the side of the reception hall, and stopped at Lafs car.

Lafayette turned to face Peggy fully, taking her hands in his.

"I was watching you during Angelica's toast... I saw what you saw.." Laf casted his eyes down towards the ground, then back up at Peggy, smiling sadly.

"I have a friend who feels the same. It's hard to watch, no?" He laughed lightly holding onto her hands tight.

She nodded her head, letting her long curly hair fall over her shoulder.

Lafayette let go of her hands, opening the passenger door, gesturing out to Peggy

"Madam, your chariot awaits you!~" he teased, winking at her

Peggy's face flushed as she giggled, stepping into the car "Why thank you, kind sir" She mimicked his accent, making him smile brightly. He closed the door behind her, running over the the drivers side, getting in.

He sat down and grabbed his seatbelt, clicking it closed

"Put on your seatbelt, we are going for a ride."

 

Done! First one! Yay!

Please request more!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request more!  
> I can’t update if I’m not given requests <3


	3. Kittens (JeffMads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is heading to annoy his favorite book worm when he runs across him early.

JeffMads

Rebel Au

Prompts: "You need to learn to stand up for yourself. Here, I'll give you lesson one. Here's what you do, you stick up the middle finger at people you don't like and then-"

"Just because I'm hardcore doesn't mean I don't appreciate kittens."

Thomas walked down the street, on his way to meet James at the Library. They had coffee together every so often, just talking about life and lecturing each other. Thomas always lecturing James on how sick he always is and James lecturing Thomas on happiness and relationships.

The thought of relationships and Alexander made Thomas groan out loud. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, continuing his walk. He back tracked when he heard a familiar cough behind him, his eyes flying open. There stood James Madison, huddling beside an ally, looking down into his arms

Thomas looked him up and down, sighing and smiling.

James was dressed in an oversized sweater, with jeans, and a white scarf that Thomas bought him two years ago was wrapped around his neck. Ever since Thomas got him the scarf, he wore it almost everyday, except in the summer. The scarf was looking dingy and worn out.

His black jeans were straight leg, and his boots had clearly seen some better days. James had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He looked like he normally did.

"Madison, you look homeless huddled in the alley like that in those clothes."

James looked up at Thomas and smirked, looking at Thomas's outfit.

Thomas was wearing his signature jacket with mesh sleeves, and his white checkered pants with his punk boots

"Jefferson, you look like a hooker standing in the alley in those clothes"

Thomas laughed at James, leaning against one of the walls

"Why aren't you at the library? I thought you were working?"

Okay, so maybe Thomas didn't plan on meeting James, more of go annoy him.

James, casted his eyes down to the ground

"I got off early.."

Thomas knew James would never leave the library unless something extreme happened. They basically force him to leave when they close.

Thomas grew worried and walked closer to James

"What happened..?"

James looked up at Thomas to look down again

"There were just some assholes.. nothing too extreme. I was just going to go ho-" James's sentence was interrupted by a fit of coughs irrupting from his throat.

Thomas sighed. This isn't the first time it's happened, James had been bullied all of his life. "You need to learn to stand up for yourself. Here, I'll give you lesson one. Here's what you do, you stick up the middle finger at people you don't like and then-"

James face flushed as Thomas raised his hand towards the air about to raise his finger

"T-Thomas you cant do that in public!"

James threw one arm out, grabbing his hand and pulling his hand down, and pulling them closer in the process

Thomas gasped. James hands were ice cold.

Thomas looked down at James worried, holding his cold small hands in Thomas's big warm ones.

"Your hands are freezing, James!"

James face turned crimson red as he stared at Thomas and held his hand

"I-I uh.."

a small meow was heard from James chest. Thomas looked down, already knowing what was there.

"What uh... whatcha got there Jemmy?~"

Thomas asked, smirking.

James moved his arm to reveal two small kittens. One was smaller and looked weaker, huddled into James chest. It's fur was an oaky brown color. The second one was looked stronger, standing to look up at Thomas. It was dark blackish brown and a lot more active, constantly meowing over and over again.

"I found them in this box and I couldn't resist, but, I can't keep them in my apartment..." James looked at them sadly

"You can keep them at my place" Thomas blurted out, eyes trained on James sad face

James looked up at Thomas surprised

Thomas scoffed, already knowing what James was thinking

"Just because I'm hardcore doesn't mean I don't appreciate kittens, Jemmy."

James smiled, laughing lightly.

Thomas's heart rate increased as he looked James in the eye, slightly blushing.

"Let's get them home before the freeze, yea?" James nodded his head, intertwining his hand with Thomas's

"Yea, lets go~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request!   
> I can’t update without requests!


	4. Young, drunk, stupid, and dead (philidosia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip Hamilton just heard his Fourth of July speaker, and is not happy. So he’s gonna live that night like it’s his last

Ghost au 

Prompt 13: "Okay then, humor me. Why should I?"

Prompt 18: "Dancing? In front of people? Me? No."

"Can you believe this shit?!" Philip yelled stomping through the house. It was the fourth of July and the house was empty. Philips siblings and his mother were at this grandpas for the holidays. His father was working at his town office, as aways.

John sighed, floating on his back after Philip, he was thinking about the situation. Alexander got everyone in trouble, now he was dragging his son into it. John sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ya know, I'm not really surprised, so yes, I can believe this shit," John stated sarcastically.

Philip plopped down onto his couch in the living room, thinking. "I need to do something about it," Philip said, looking at John. John raised an eyebrow at Philip.

"And what are you going to do?" John floated to sit in front of Philip. Philip was silent for a second, thinking. He looked up to John, with a bright smile, stars in his eyes. John groaned, covering his ears. "No, nope, nah." He did a small flip, turning away from Philip. "I don't want to hear it!"

Philip gasped, standing form the couch. "What?! Why not!?" Philip yelled at the ghost, clearly offended. John growled, whipping around to face Philip. "Because when you get that look on your face, you're gonna do something stupid!" John yelled at Philip, pointing at the big smile on his face. Philip rolled his eyes at John, and started pacing around the room.

"C'mon John, I need to be like my pops, but better, but bolder!" And the stars were back in Philips' eyes. John sighed, shaking his head while he listened to the young Hamilton rant on how amazing his father was. John zoned out thinking back to the times when he was alive, doing young, and drunk shenanigans with Alexander. John thought back to the times they shared a bunk in the war. He thought of Hercules and Lafayette. He missed them dearly.

"And that's why I'm gonna challenge him to a duel!" That snapped John out of his thoughts in an instant. "You? Dueling? Philip, you can't duel Eaker!" John argued. standing flat on the ground. "Do you even know who to fire a gun?" Philip looked down at the ground. His father has always kept him away from guns since Alexanders best friend died at the end of one.

Philip looked up at John with desperate puppy eyes. "Will you teach me?" Johns' eyes widened at the request. "Pip..." John looked at Philip sad now. Duels were dumb and immature. "Please John! Philip begged the ghost

John groaned "Okay then, humor me. Why should I?" John asked Philip, trying to stump him."I-I know you dueled once, against Charles Lee!And you fought in the war with Pa!" John looked away from Philips puppy eyes, pushing off the ground to float up into the air. Not quite as tall as the ceiling, but right below it. It was his favorite thinking spot.

"Please John!" Philip called up at the ghost. "I did those things when I was young, drunk, and stupid! I died young drunk and stupid!" John called down to Philip. "You could die from this, Philip." Philip groaned at johns arguments. "John, I'm nineteen!"

John whipped around to face Philip. "Philip, you're only nineteen! You haven't even had your first kiss yet!" Philips face flushed as he sat down on the couch. He looked off into space thinking when the mail came through the small tray in the door. philip pointed a finger up at John, who was still floating through the air "We are not done discussing this!"

Philip stood and got the mail. Newspapers, letters to his father, letters to his mother... He was about to throw the stack down when he saw a letter with his name on it. It was from one of his friends from boarding school! Philip eagerly ripped open the letter. As he read through it, the small piece of paper wasn't a letter at all!

John floated down to be face to face with Philp. "Did you get a letter?" John asked, curious. Philip looked up at him, smiling widely again. "Even better! An invitation!" Philip walked around, reading the invitation "Dear Philip Hamilton, you are invited to a summers masquerade ball, at sundown on the 4th of July." Philip dropped the letter from his face, looking at John.

"Do you know what this means?" Philip asked John "You're gonna play dress up?" John asked smiling, getting a pillow thrown at him. John dodged the pillow, smiling like a dork. "What does it mean, Philip?" John asked, acting more sincere. "This means that I have... about two hours to learn how to shoot, then I can go to a mascarade ball and kiss a girl! I won't have to see her again! We can fall in love for the night, then ill duel in tomorrow."

John wanted to protest, but he knew this plan was foolproof, and that hamiltons were stubborn."Philip... my job is to protect you.." John said, landing softly on his feet in front of Philip. He has helped and watched this little boy grow up through the years. Now he was nineteen and about to go live his life for the first time. No stressing about his younger siblings, or comforting his mother. He was going to go be young, drunk, and stupid.

John looked Philip in the eyes, a mix of sadness and pride. "Go get your fathers pistol from the top shelve. You're lucky you have the second-best shooter in the revolutionary war as a teacher. "Philip quickly ran to get the gun before he stopped and turned back to John

"Whos the first best?" Philip asked. John smirked, raising his eyebrow at Philip. "Who do you think?" Philip smiled at John, already knowing the answer. "George Washington?" John laughed nodding his head "The man himself. George Washington."

Philip managed to learn how to shoot a target, pretty well. On purpose, John taught him how to shoot a little to the side instead of head on. Philip didn't need to kill a man.

Philip managed to find his fathers old masquerade mask with purple accents, and Philip wore his nice purple suit. Him and John stood at the end of the mansions driveway, it was lit up and people walked up and down it.

Philip looked at the house in awe, his mask already on.

"Don't be too stupid tonight Philip. I won't leave your side." John promised Philip. Philip slightly nodded, unable to talk to John in public.

Philip whipped his head around when he heard giggling from a group of 4 women, whispering to themselves, checking Philip out.

"Ohh yea.." Philip whispered to himself as he went head on into the crowd of women, flirting with all of them at once. John smiled to himself. They were right, the brains were not where the resemblance stopped with the Hamilton boys. John followed Philip as he jumped group to group in the large ballroom of the house, thinking back to the winters ball he went to when he was younger. Where Alexander first met Eliza and Angelica.

As Philip turned away from his tenth group of people, everything stopped around him. He saw one of the most beautiful woman in the room. She was light skinned, black curly hair, and had a body like woah. Philip was awestruck. Philip whistles a small tune him and John made up, meaning that Philip needed Johns help in a public place.

John heard the whistle and floated down from the top of the ball room in an instance.

"You need something?" John asked lightly to the wide eyed boy. When Philip didn't respond, John followed his eyes and saw her. She was wearing an emerald green ball gown dress with a black laced masquerade mask, sporting green feathers and ribbon to match.

John smirked down at Philip "Awe my lil' mans in love!" He yelled, knowing no one else could hear him. Philips face flushed slightly motioning to her then back to him, trying to hide it from any lingering eyes.

"Just go up and talk to her man! This is your night! No one knows who you are, just say 'fuck it!'" Philip shook his head no, as the mysterious woman walked closer to Philip, following her friend group as they flirted with drunk men. She was all alone.

She was close enough that Philip could get her attention, but he was frozen in his place. John sighed, and decided to help out just a little bit. It'd take a lot of energy, but it would be worth it.John moved behind a man from the girl and pushed hard against the drunk man, concentrating the energy into his hand. The man gave in, knocking the women into Philip. She yelped quietly, holding onto Philips arms for balance.

She looked up at Philip, and blushed lightly

"I-I'm very sorry, sir. This room is very crowded." Her voice is sweet and smooth, like honey.

"Talk to her!" John yelled at Philip. He was expecting "don't worry about it, I'm Philip" or something simple. But instead, Philip looked into her eyes, getting lost in them and whispered "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

John smacked his face hard with his hand as the girls eyes widened. Her face was turning a dark red when she smiled up at Philip. Her grasp on his arms moved down to hold his hands

"You are quite the catch yourself, sir.~"

John looked up at Philip smiling brightly. He did it. He got the girl.

Philips eyes temporarily flashed to John, and John gave him a thumbs up and a bright smile.

"Would you like to dance, madam?" Philip asked in a flirty tone

The girl became surprised, stumbling over her words "Dancing? In front of people? Me? No." She laughed awkwardly at the end, looking at the ground shyly.

Philip leaned forward gently, taking her face into his hands, leading it back to face his. "How could someone as beautiful and stunning as you, be so shy?" He asked her quietly, taking the hand he was holding, and kissing her glove lightly. She was at a loss for words, her breath hitched in her throat. "Just keep looking into my eyes, and trust me."

She nodded her head, and Philip flashed his bright signature smile. She felt weak to her knees.

He led her out to the dance floor, and placed their hands in position, giving her waist a small squeeze to wipe away the worried look on her face. Philip led them onto the dance floor and they became part of the mix. John floated up to the tall ceiling of the ballroom, listening to the music and watching the streak of purple and green twist around the dance floor.

On the ground, Philip and the girl just kept talking and talking, never stoping unless it's to bow, and go back to dancing. They switched languages while talking sometimes, to Latin and French, back to English. Both of them were fluent in 3 languages.

The both stepped off the dance floor laughing, arm an arm. They walked around the mansion more, just talking. John had never seen Philip so happy.

They talked about everything from bread, to politics. The political talk ended shortly after though, both of them seem to hear it enough in their personal lives as is. They stopped at the end of a dim lit hallway, faint music could be heard from the ballroom. The stood close to each other, hand in hand, slowly moving closer and closer. They were playfully arguing back and forth about a Scottish play.

The topic was eventually dropped as the mood was then set perfectly. Dim lighting, music, and no one else except John around.

Philips breathing picked up. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't know how.

John smiled, knowing he would have to walk him through it.

"Alright, put your hands on her waist,"

Philip gently slid his hands to hold her waist gently. Not too low, and not too high.

John floated around the scene of them, trying to make it perfect.

"Now compliment her!" John commanded, snapping his fingers

Philip looked into her eyes deeply while smiling. "I just can't comprehend how I managed to dance with such a perfect angel all night." Philip whispered to her. She giggled, wrinkling her nose as she did so. Without help of John, Philip leaned down and kissed her right there, making it long and passionate.

The mysterious woman hooked her arms around Philips neck, and that was Johns hint to give them privacy for a bit.

After ten minutes of floating around a hallway, and remembering his days with Alexander, he heard the whistle, and the girl giggling.

John floated back into view of Philip to let him know he was there.

They had moved to leaning against the wall, still holding each other. Both of their hairs were a bit messier than before. John didn't want to look too into it.

"What's your name?" Philip whispered her, kissing her hand multiple times.

She hesitated, looking a bit uncomfortable before saying quietly "Theodosia."  Philip smiled brightly, as Johns face dropped. John knew exactly who she was now. She was the daughter of Aaron Burr, Theodosia Jr. Burr.

"Beautiful~" Philip mumbled, not seeing Johns expression.

"What is your name, handsome stranger?~" Theodosia asked teasingly, looking up at Philip

"Philip Hamilton" He said, with no hesitation.

Her eyes widened at his last name, it all making sense to her now

"No! Philip! That's Burrs daughter! That is Alexanders worse enemy!" John yelled at Philip motioning to her.

She quickly grabbed the mask off of his face and gently dropped it to the floor. She cupped it in her hands.

Philips breath caught in his throat as he carefully removed her mask, dropping it next to hers. "Theodosia Burr..." he quietly whispered. She nodded her head, laughing lightly

"Of course with my luck... I fall in love with my father's reviles son" Philip blushed lightly, from this, smirking.

"Oh? So you love me?~" he teased her, leaning closer to her. She blushed, trying to find something to say. Philip laughed at her, gently kissing her lips. "It's okay, I feel the same way. I love you too~" he whispered to her. She smiled, reconnecting her lips for more passionate kissing. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, which might be true for Philip.

"Theo!!" A female voice called out to her from the stairs "Theo! We have to leave! It's almost your curfew!" The young woman yelled.

Theo broke the kiss to call back "B-Be right there!"  Theodosia leaned down, and slid her mask back over her face, looking back at Philip.

"Will I hear from you again?" She asked desperately, hearing the footsteps of her friends coming towards them. Philip slid his mask over his face. "I will find you again, I promise. Even if it's in the after life." Theo wanted to ask what he meant, but was cut off by his soft lips kissing hers one last time.

"Till we meet again, my love" with that, he ran down another hall, ducking behind a corner.

"Theo! Let's go your dad is going to be angry if you're late." One of the girls hissed. Theo nodded, following her friend out of the party, into a carriage.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Theodosia was happy as could be, day dreaming of Philip all day. She was love struck, and every single person but her father could tell.

Her father got home and she ran downstairs to greet him!

She hit the last stairs and noticed his grim features and asked him how his day was, and what was wrong.

"Philip Hamilton was just killed in a duel...it was Alexander's son.. he was your age.." He hung his coat up and walked towards his study like he always did.

"Oh.." she turned and calmly walked up the stairs, and into her room. Theodosia locked her door as she slowly slid down it hitting the ground. She finally understood Philips words to her as they echoed in her mind.

"I will find you again, I promise. Even if it's in the after life."

Theodosia cried. She cried and couldn't stop it. She cried all night, dreaming of Philips strong grip on her waist, and the soft feeling of his lips on hers.

She was heart broken and everyone single person but her father could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts!  
> I can’t update if I don’t have prompts  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
